Caliente
by Maleysin
Summary: Yamato salió de gira con su banda ¡por todo un mes! Taichi ha resistido todos esos días sin su novio, pero a su regreso, lo único en la mente de los dos, es poder expresar físicamente lo mucho que se extrañaron. Sin embargo, algo siempre los interrumpe..
1. Caliente

_**Caliente**_

Por: Maleysin

**Prólogo**

Caliente.

Todo lo sentía caliente. Húmedo y cálido en el lóbulo de su oreja, donde Taichi succionaba y reventaba las venas que cruzan por ahí, amoratando su piel cremosa; suave y tibio en su espalda, cintura y caderas, por donde las grandes manos morenas se deslizaban como seda, dejándolo temblando en éxtasis; duro e hirviendo en su pelvis, donde su novio apretaba con su propia masculinidad, en una ardiente simulación al sexo que tenían a Yamato gimiendo y arqueando su espalda, restregándose contra el macizo cuerpo que tenía encima.

Había esperado tanto... Yamato estuvo fuera de Odaiba por un mes entero, en una gira con su banda por todo el sur de Japón. Y aunque el rubio amaba su música, estar con sus compañeros, tocar y cantar frente a su público, nunca había estado tanto tiempo separado de su novio.

Con una pareja como Taichi, donde las relaciones sexuales deben formar parte de una rutina diaria, 29 días sin siquiera poder verse era la peor de las torturas que pudiera experimentar. Aunque las llamadas telefónicas fueran diarias, y se hayan dado unas cuantas "ayudaditas" durante ellas ¡Por supuesto que no era lo mismo!

Por eso era algo obvio que el día en que Yamato regresó a su casa, en el momento en que se cerró la puerta, su camisa ya estuviera medio desabotonada y sus labios ocupados con unos morenos, pertenecientes a un muchacho que no sabía por dónde comenzar, dónde tocar o qué hacer, ya se sentía explotar de pasión.

Ni siquiera habían alcanzado a llegar a la habitación del rubio cuando cayeron los dos fundidos en un desastre de manos y lenguas en el sofá de la sala, frente a la televisión, donde Yamato ahora se retorcía de placer, mientras Taichi se deleitaba con un dulce pezón pálido entre sus dientes. El moreno respiraba agitadamente, alternando entre succionar, morder y chupar ese punto tan sensible y que tanto le gustaba complacer.

Los ojos de Yamato se llenan de lágrimas cuando su novio cambia de pezón y se dedica a torturar el otro con sus dedos, pellizcándolo y sobándolo y volviendo loco al rubio. Ya no pudiendo aguantar un segundo más de tortura, Yamato lleva sus manos al cabello marrón y dirige a Taichi hacia sus labios, donde se encuentran y beben del otro como si fuera su única fuente de vida.

Taichi se siente explotar. Extrañó tanto la tierna piel pálida que tenerla de nuevo lo abrumaba, se movía errático, respiraba agitado, tocaba toscamente y besaba con desesperación. Pero a Yamato parecía no importarle. Estaban los dos tan excitados, que les bastaba inhalar la esencia del otro para perder los sentidos, cerrar los ojos y gritar en placer.

Con manos ansiosas, Taichi desabrochó el cinturón de Yamato. Temblando en anticipación bajó el cierre de los pantalones negros y se encontró con su favorita prenda íntima que poseía su novio: una diminuta tanga negra. El rubio se sintió sonrojar cuando vio al moreno chuparse los labios, mirando con hambre animal los finos vellos rubios que salían de su ropa interior.

Taichi miró fijamente a Yamato y, sosteniendo la mirada, descendió lentamente hacia el miembro erecto de su novio, escondido bajo la tanga. Yamato tuvo que cerrar los ojos en espera de lo que sabía venía, y justo en el momento en que la imposiblemente ardiente lengua de Taichi se deslizaba sobre su necesidad, el rubio escuchó la puerta de su departamento abrirse.

Con un brinco apresurado, estaban los dos ahora en los extremos del sillón: Taichi más despeinado de lo usual y con la boca fruncida en molestia y frustración, bajándose la camiseta que afortunadamente bajaba lo suficiente para cubrir su erección; Yamato rojo en las mejillas, nariz y orejas, avergonzado, mientras luchaba con dedos temblorosos para abrochar su camisa arrugada y subir el cierre de sus pantalones tan rápido, que cuando terminó, tuvo que agradecer que no se le hubiera atorado nada en su prisa.

Al oír la voz de su padre llamando su nombre, Yamato volteó hacia Taichi verificando que estuviera en decentes condiciones, y después pidiéndole disculpas con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aquí estoy, papá. – Se asustó de su voz rasposa y aclaró su garganta.

El moreno suspiró y miró de reojo a su novio, sus ojos deseosos viajando hacia la pelvis de Yamato. Notando la obvia erección que seguía ahí, no muy escondida dentro de apretados jeans, Taichi tomó uno de los cojines del sillón y se lo aventó al rubio, agradecido de haber acertado al lugar correcto.

Justo en ese momento, Ishida Masaharu apareció en la sala de su casa, luciendo algo cansado pero con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Estaba contento de tener a su hijo en casa de nuevo. Quizá no se veían mucho –él siempre ocupado con el trabajo, Yamato con su banda y la escuela- pero aún así, el departamento se sentía solo sin el constante murmullo de Yamato cuando cantaba para sí mismo, o el olor a comida cuando llegaba de trabajar. Ver el bajo de su hijo en la entrada le trajo una sonrisa a los labios. Lo había extrañado mucho.

Sin embargo, algo estaba mal. Lo sintió al abrir la puerta y vio un par de tenis no muy desconocidos –los de Taichi. Cuando el mejor amigo de Yamato estaba en la casa, el silencio no cabía. Siempre había música, gritos, risas, la televisión en casi el volumen más alto, o el ruido de algo friéndose en la estufa. El silencio cuando Masaharu llegó, la tensión de Yamato al confirmar que ahí estaba, lo raro que se veían los muchachos cuando por fin los pudo mirar, tan tiesos y separados el uno del otro le hizo fruncir el cejo.

Yamato se dio cuenta de las sospechas de su padre y le sonrió.

-Te extrañé, papá.

Masaharu entonces olvidó todo y se acercó a su hijo. Algo incierto, colocó la mano en el hombro de Yamato.

-Qué bueno que estás de vuelta, hijo.

El rubio agradeció entonces que no fueran muy expresivos o emocionales en su familia. ¿Qué pensaría su padre si lo abrazara y sintiera algo presionándole, que no debería estar ahí? Yamato se ruborizó ante la idea.

-Llegas temprano, papá. Creí que salías hasta las ocho.

-Me salí antes, hay que celebrar que ya estás aquí. ¿Qué te parece si vamos todos a cenar? Podemos ir a ese lugar donde hacen esas ensaladas que tanto te gustan. –Masaharu dijo sonriendo.

Yamato volteó hacia Taichi. De verdad quería estar a solas con él, sentirlo de nuevo, oír su respiración agitada en su oreja, arquearse contra el sólido pecho moreno mientras las manos de Taichi recorrían un camino caliente por cada centímetro de su piel. El rubio se mordió el labio. De verdad, de verdad necesitaba a su novio, pero… sabía que debía aprovechar ese momento en que su padre, por primera vez en muchos años, se tomaba un tiempo libre para estar con él.

Los dos se vieron resignados. Yamato sonrió de nuevo, algo nostálgico, y volteó hacia su papá.

-Por supuesto, padre.

-------

El restaurante tenía una nueva promoción: todos los martes había una barra de ensaladas y aderezos por lo que, por supuesto, Yamato fue feliz con su comida. Después de la tensión inicial de no poder consumir su deseo, la pareja se fue enfriando. Claro que, sin la tela nublosa de la pasión, la mente se les aclaró y pudieron disfrutar de la presencia del otro: se habían extrañado y por lo pronto, estar juntos y viéndose era suficiente. Además, de verdad se la habían pasado muy bien. Estuvieron horas sentados en ese cálido y familiar lugar donde comieron hasta desabrocharse el pantalón, rieron a gusto y compensaron todo el tiempo perdido.

Casi se les olvida la abstinencia de un mes.

Casi.

-Taichi¿te dejo en tu casa?

Taichi abrió la boca para contestar, pero Yamato lo cortó en seco.

-De hecho, Taichi se va a quedar a dormir en casa. – respondió viendo al moreno por el espejo retrovisor –Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.

Masaharu frunció y Taichi sonrió.

-Tienen escuela mañana –dijo con voz firme –Sobre todo tú, Yamato. No olvides que no has ido por casi un mes.

Yamato suspiró apenas audible.

-Es cierto, papá.

Mientras Taichi caminaba con los hombros caídos hacia su edificio, Yamato lo miraba intensamente. Antes de entrar y desaparecer tras las paredes, el moreno volteó y miró la cara de su novio. Lo conocía tan bien, que supo que esos ojos fieros le mandaban una promesa:

_Te regalaré la mejor noche de tu vida…_

Taichi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de despedirse una última vez con la mano de su novio y –aunque él no lo sabía- su suegro.

**-Continuará-**

_¿Hace cuánto no publicaba algo?_

_Bienvenidos de nuevo a mis fics. Espero no me hayan olvidado y que les guste todo lo que he aprendido en lo que se refiere a redacción._

_Es una pequeña introducción, pero no se preocupen, tengo bastante escrito y bastantes ideas para desarrollar. Tenía ganas de escribir algo de puro sexo caliente. No es cierto, solamente lo que les sucede a estos dos cada vez que quieren disfrutar de sus órganos reproductores._

_Todo lo que quieran saber o preguntar, pueden checar mi perfil, mandarme un mail, o mejor aún, dejar un review._

_Por favor ¡dejen review! Siempre los respondo, así que no me tengan miedo._

_--Maleysin_


	2. Hot

**_Caliente_**

Por: Maleysin

Capítulo 1

**----------------- **

-_¡Taichi!_

Dicha persona sonrió ampliamente. Ajustó su mochila en su hombro para acomodarla mientras con la otra mano sostenía el celular a su oreja.

-Yamato¿qué haces?

Escuchó una sonrisa juguetona del otro lado de la línea y sus ojos chocolate comenzaron a brillar.

-_No vas a creer nuestra suerte._

El moreno paró en la esquina a esperar la luz que le indicara que podía pasar al mismo tiempo que brincaba en sus talones. No podía esperar a llegar a casa, acostarse un rato y comer mucho: la práctica lo había dejado agotado.

-¿Qué pasó?

-_Mmm…_ -murmuró seductivamente el rubio- _Sucede que papá acaba de venir a la casa, y ya sabes que sale hasta las ocho y eso es cuando sale temprano. _

Taichi miró su reloj. Eran las seis veintitrés.

-_También sucede, que en este momento está empacando su maleta. Va a hokkaido a cubrir un reporte sobre gatos o algo así. _–la emoción se oía en su tersa voz- _No llega hasta el martes, _-los ojos de Taichi se abren grandes - _¿Y qué puedo hacer yo solito en esta casa por todo un fin de semana?_

Taichi puede ver el edificio de su casa a dos cuadras de donde estaba, en la esquina donde la luz le decía que pasara. Ni siquiera lo pensó una sola vez, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr las cinco cuadras que le faltaban para la casa de su novio.

-¿No se supone que tú todavía deberías estar en la escuela?

Yamato rió.

-_Sí, iba a ir a tu práctica así que me salí temprano. Demasiado temprano supongo, porque tuve tiempo de llegar aquí a dejar mis cosas… así fue como me enteré. _–El rubio bajó su tono a un necesitado gemido- _¿Vas a venir?_

-Vete quitando la ropa, _baby_.

**  
------------- **

Cuando Taichi llegó, con la respiración agitada y el corazón vuelto loco en su pecho, la puerta estaba abierta y las luces apagadas. Entró silenciosamente, tratando de calmar sus pulmones y estabilizar su corazón. Tiró sus cosas en el piso y se quitó los zapatos, notando el suave resplandor de una luz tenue que venía de dentro de la casa. Avanzó lentamente y se dio cuenta que la luz provenía del cuarto de Yamato y sonrió. A su novio le encantaban estas cosas.

Entró a la habitación y notó sólo la luz de la lámpara prendida. A punto de mirar alrededor, sintió dos delgados, pálidos brazos a su alrededor y tibios labios en su cuello. Suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento.

Tanto tiempo…

Después del fiasco del día del regreso, todo fue de mal en peor. La pareja debió haber supuesto que después de un mes de ausencia, Yamato tendría mucho en qué ponerse al corriente cuando llegara. Y así fue. Desde el día primero en que llegó a la universidad de nuevo, medio metro de trabajos y lecturas atrasadas le fueron puestas en frente por un compañero que lo quería lo suficiente como para ayudarlo a ponerse al día. Una semana se fue entera en la que el rubio sólo salía de la biblioteca a comer. A veces.

Taichi se sentía más frustrado que cuando su novio estaba de tour. Yamato estaba ahí, a su alcance, pero no podían verse. Cada hora, sin embargo, sonaba su celular con un pequeño mensaje: _Te amo_, o a veces _Te extraño_, en las horas de la noche era un_ Te necesito_, cuando Yamato se sentía culpable _Perdóname_, y así dependiendo en el humor. El moreno amaba esos mensajitos, sonreía cada vez que los leía, pero no había nada que deseara más que poder besar y abrazar a quien tanto amaba.

Una húmeda lengua se deslizó por su oreja, y Taichi sintió su estómago dar vueltas.

-¿Me extrañaste? –gimió el rubio.

Incapaz de esperar un segundo más, Taichi volteó, tomando a Yamato por la cintura, juntando sus cuerpos sin dejar espacio alguno entre ellos y besándolo con la urgencia de una pareja que ha esperado más de un mes por intimidad.

Yamato se sentía derretir. Tener el cuerpo duro y grande de su novio envolviéndolo, la boca del moreno devorándolo y esas manos calientes quemándolo… sentía su cabeza dando vueltas, su boca trabajaba sola y se le escapaban sonidos involuntarios, que sin saberlo, volvían loco a Taichi; toda su energía y vida se le iban directo al centro de su necesidad: pulsaba y ardía cada vez más dura. Podía sentir a su novio en las mismas condiciones.

Taichi deslizó sus manos por la espalda del rubio, podía sentir seda y sonrió, despegando sus labios de los de Yamato para poder verlo mejor. Su novio traía puesta una bata de seda negra que había comprado en el tour para que Taichi disfrutara de verlo con ella. Era una simple bata, normal en todo sentido. Lo bueno era lo que estaba debajo.

El rubio sonrió también y comenzó a empujar a Taichi hacia la cama, donde cayó sentado. Inmediatamente el moreno tomó las caderas de Yamato y lo atrajo cerca, parándolo frente a él. Comenzó a lentamente deshacer el nudo en la cintura de su novio, y Yamato no pudo evitar sonrojarse -- era imposible no sentirse cohibido ante enormes ojos chocolate derritiéndose por él.

Desatado el nudo, procedió a desvestirlo. Sintió pulsar su erección y sus ojos nublarse ante la vista de Yamato: rosa en las mejillas y mirada baja, la diminuta tanga predilecta tapando realmente poco, pero excitando a Taichi bastante.

-¿Sabes que me encanta esto? –suspiró Taichi bajando un dedo por la cadera de Yamato, hasta la delgada tira de la ropa interior, moviendo su dedo por debajo de ella y jalando un poco hacia abajo, revelando los pequeños bellos rubios que adoraba.

Yamato cerró los ojos completamente y gimió cuando Taichi se dedicó a correr sus ardientes manos por sus muslos. Sólo pudo asentir débilmente con la cabeza.

Arriba y abajo, lentamente Taichi paseaba sus manos por la piel de porcelana que había necesitado, con cada toque sentía desbordarse, no podía esperar hasta estar dentro de Yamato, bañado en ese lugar apretado y de fuego, pero…

-¡Ah…!

Miró a su novio mordiéndose los labios y lo sintió temblar levemente bajo sus dedos al pasar accidentalmente por un pezón rosa. Sabía que tenía que esperar: lo mejor del sexo era la tortura de Yamato antes de la penetración. Sus gemidos, su impaciencia y sus finos bellos erizados eran el pasatiempo preferido de Taichi. Verlo así, era mejor que el clímax.

-Voltéate – dijo el moreno con voz baja.

Las mejillas de Yamato se volvieron escarlata, pero obedeció.

Los ojos de Taichi pasearon desde la cabellera rubia, pasando por cremosos hombros, suave espalda y la pequeña curva de su cintura, hasta donde la delgada tira de su ropa interior marcaba el inicio del tesoro que el moreno buscaba.

No sabía por qué le gustaba tanto esa prenda. Quizá era el contraste de la tela negra contra la piel pálida; quizá era la forma en que dejaba mucho qué ver pero cubría lo más privado; quizá era cómo su pequeño pero redondo trasero lucía enmarcado por dos finas líneas negras; quizá era la forma en que la tela desaparecía entre sus nalgas; quizá era la facilidad en quitarlo, o cómo ni siquiera eso era necesario. De verdad no lo sabía, pero de verdad no le importaba. Yamato se veía endemoniadamente sensual. Eso sí sabía.

Su instinto colocó sus manos sobre la cintura pálida y pudo sentir un pequeño brinco de su novio. Sin prisa, sus manos comenzaron a bajar por su contorno, cada curva y cada músculo sentía temblar. Por encima de la prenda pasaron hasta llegar a los dos lugares deseados. Taichi abrió sus manos y estiró sus dedos sobre el trasero de Yamato, luego los cerró, apretando la piel blanca. El rubio exhaló fuertemente.

-Me vuelves loco… -susurró Taichi mientras bajaba su cabeza, besando la espalda baja del rubio, justo donde la línea del trasero comienza. Yamato se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de disipar sus casi gritos y sus rodillas empezaron a sentirse aguadas. Era su punto más sensible.

Taichi sintió a Yamato a punto de caer y cesó sus besos. Inmediatamente después tenía a su novio sobre sus piernas, boca y lengua contra boca y lengua, pecho a pecho y erección contra erección. Yamato empezó a perder la paciencia y comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las del moreno mientras le quitaba la camiseta, tratando de no perder el ritmo.

Taichi no pudo evitar gemir. Yamato casi brincaba sobre él, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más excitado y queriendo poder terminar ya. Pero el moreno quería continuar, quería estar en ese estado de ardiente perdición para siempre… su erección, sin embargo, le recordaba que tenía asuntos pendientes. Colocó sus manos en las caderas de Yamato, sus dedos alcanzando a tocar sus nalgas y apretándolas al mismo tiempo que sus labios se ataban en un desesperado succionar al pezón derecho de su novio, lo dejó sólo hasta que lo vio amoratado, y sólo entonces cambió al izquierdo para dejarlo en la misma condición.

Yamato comenzó a llorar. Necesitaba…

Empujó a Taichi con ambas manos hasta dejarlo acostado en la cama. Agradeció que su novio regresara de práctica, pues los pants no los necesitas desabrochar, sólo los tienes que bajar. Los ojos azules brillaron: la masculinidad de su novio, gorda, rígida y orgullosa estaba frente a él, llamándolo y tentándolo al pecado. Inmediatamente después movió la parte de atrás de su tanga a un lado y se colocó sobre la erección de Taichi.

-¡No! –gritó Taichi, con una luz de claridad entre la neblina de deseo. –Necesito prepararte, ha pasado mucho tiempo y te vas a lastimar.

Yamato negó fervientemente con la cabeza. Tomó con una mano el pene de Taichi y con la otra se separó el trasero. –Voy a estar bien… sólo quiero… -cuando sintió la dureza contra su entrada gimió desesperado, y justo cuando se iba a "sentar" sobre Taichi, éste lo detuvo con fuertes manos en sus caderas.

-Dije que no. –lo contestó severo.

El rubio lo miró implorante, llevándose una mano a jugar con un pezón, la otra bajó su única prenda de vestir, mostrando la erección que rápidamente comenzó a tocar.

-¿No puedes ver que te necesito?

Taichi se pasó la lengua por los labios. Sí, lo podía ver, y él mismo necesitaba alivio. La vista del rubio tocándose y su propia erección pegada a la entrada de Yamato lo volvían loco con la necesidad de meterse hasta lo más profundo de su novio, pero sería doloroso, y no se atrevía a lastimarlo. Con nueva lucidez logró poner a Yamato de espaldas sobre la cama. Se levantó y se colocó a los pies del rubio.

-¿Dónde está el lubricante?

Yamato dobló sus rodillas y abrió las piernas lo más que podía. Taichi tragó saliva, incapaz de despegar la vista del lugar que su erección más deseaba.

-Taichi… -murmuró necesitado, moviendo una mano hacia su entrada y sobándola con abandono.

El moreno detuvo la mano ocupada y paró a Yamato con una mirada impasible. El rubio suspiró derrotado.

-En el baño… -se resignó con un puchero.

Taichi deslizó una mano por el interior de un muslo de su novio en forma de gracias, y salió rápidamente hacia el baño. Justo al entrar, escuchó sonar el teléfono. Tomó el lubricante del cajón donde Yamato guardaba sus cosas del cabello (un lugar que su papá no se atrevería a tocar, por miedo de perder las manos), esperando que su novio no contestara.

Cuando regresó a la habitación Yamato estaba en la posición en que se había quedado, pero con el teléfono en la mano que estiró hacia Taichi.

-Es para ti.

El moreno frunció con la clara frase "¿para qué contestas!" mientras tomaba el teléfono, colocándose él también en lo posición en la que estaba, frente a Yamato.

-¿Si? – Yamato tomó el lubricante y lo abrió.

-_¿Taichi? _– se escuchó la voz de Hikari desesperada- _Oh, Dios mío, que bueno que te encontré… ¡te marqué al celular pero nunca contestaste! _

El rubio comenzó a poner el líquido generosamente en los dedos del otro.

-¿Qué pasó? – sonaba impaciente – Estoy ocupado.

Al mismo tiempo que Yamato colocó sus dedos morenos donde los quería, Taichi escuchó un sollozo de su hermana.

-_Algo horrible… _-se le salió un pequeño llanto y, al mismo tiempo el rubio gimió impaciente.

Taichi miró a su novio. En un segundo, su dedo índice estaba dentro de ese hoyito rosa que adoraba. Yamato se mordió el labio inferior y cerró sus ojos, una lágrima escapando cuando el dedo impuesto en él se empezó a mover. Taichi sintió su dígito hirviendo y apretado y deseó con todas sus ganas que Hikari colgara y le dijera luego quién se había muerto. ¡No podía esperar un minuto más!

-_Taichi… no puedo decírtelo por el teléfono ¡necesitas venir! _– su hermana se desmoronaba a cada segundo que pasaba, haciéndolo sentir culpable de sus previos pensamientos. De todas maneras, insertó un segundo dedo y se deleitó con el escalofrío de su novio –_Todo fue de sorpresa y… tienes que estar aquí, mamá te necesita… yo…_

El moreno removió sus dedos cuando Hikari estalló en llanto. Yamato, a punto de protestar, vio la expresión preocupada de Taichi.

-Hikari, calma… -trató con voz suave.

Hikari lloró más fuerte.

-_Taichi… Tai, por favor…_

Taichi suspiró y se levantó en seguida, subiéndose los pantalones y buscando su camiseta. No notó la mirada de decepción de su novio.

-Llego en un momento. –y colgó.

Yamato se sentó lentamente y vio con ojos tristes al moreno buscando su camiseta por el piso. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se acomodó la única prenda que aún vestía.

-¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó.

-No sé, pero me tengo que ir a la casa ¿dónde demonios dejé mi camiseta? -dijo sin siquiera voltear.

El rubio se levantó despacio, de pronto se sentía pesado. Tomó su bata y medio se la amarró, luego tomó la camiseta amarilla de su novio, caminó hacia él y le tocó el hombro. Taichi volteó exasperado. Yamato le ofreció la ropa y bajó los ojos, saliendo silenciosamente del cuarto.

Taichi suspiró. Ahora su novio estaba decepcionado pero ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? Obviamente no iba a dejar que Hikari llorara hasta secarse, tenía que ir a su casa y arreglar lo que sea que la tenía a ella y a su mamá de esa manera. ¡Yamato debía entender! Pero… quizá no era la forma de reaccionar. El rubio no sabía ni siquiera lo que pasaba y no era su culpa que las cosas fueran tan frustrantes.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió, encontrando a Yamato en la cocina tomando agua.

-Perdóname, Yamato, -dijo caminando hacia él- no sé que está pasando en la casa pero parecía grave y voy a tener que irme…

Frente a frente, el rubio colocó su vaso en la barra y asintió suavemente.

-Entiendo. –en su murmullo se notaba una nota de tristeza.

Taichi tomó el pálido rostro entre sus grandes manos morenas y tiernamente besó labios rosas.

-Te llamo cuando todo esté arreglado ¿okay?

Yamato asintió de nuevo y compartieron un último beso en la entrada de su departamento, donde se despidieron. Cuando la figura de su novio había desaparecido en la distancia, el rubio suspiró y se dejó caer contra la puerta. Estaba preocupado por la familia de Taichi, claro, pero tampoco podía poner de lado sus propios sentimientos y, mirando el vacío corredor de su edificio, y sintiendo el silencio de su casa, no pudo evitar sentirse solo.

Suspirando de nuevo, cerró la puerta lentamente. Un día más.

**  
---------------------- ------------------- **

¡Hola, queridos lectores!

Me da mucha emoción estar de regreso, estoy segura que pensaban que no seguiría con este¿verdad? Pues, ya ven que no :P

¡Pobrecitos! Son horribles esas situaciones en las que deseas algo tanto y tienes que quedarte con las ganas, pero así es la vida¿no?

Gracias a todos los que dejaron review, y quienes no lo hicieron¡éste es el momento para ventilar sus frustraciones! Me da mucha alegría que no me hayan olvidado y que sigan mis fics, me hacen sentir muuuuy especial.

_Yumi_: Gracias por emocionarte tanto, no creí que mi regreso obtendría ese tipo de reacciones XD. Es algo buenísimo ser difícil de olvidar en algunas ocasiones, y ésta es una de ellas. Ojala este capítulo te haga sonreír.

_Kea Langrey_: Hace poco me di una vuelta por los rincones del taito en español, y es algo diferente a lo que se hacía hace unos años, cuando recién entré a éste fandom. Me da tristeza que vaya en declive, por eso debe hacerse algo y pues, ésta es mi contribución. ¡Tú también estás haciendo la tuya! Qué bueno.

_Hakion n' Xubose_: Es bueno que te guste mi trabajo, aunque debo admitir que en realidad es algo vergonzoso recordar mis historias de aquellos tiempos de adolescente obsesionada… XD Pero, los comienzos siempre son rocosos. Yo también espero que esto termine bien entre los dos, porque¿qué tanto tiempo pueden aguantar estos dos sin completarse?

_Chyneiko-chan_: Me encanta como somos una bola de sadistas –a todos nos ha gustado ver a esos dos sufrir de calentura… ¡Gracias!

_Taika 1999_: Es la mejor forma de llamar la atención de los clientes: creatividad, buena narración, Taito y… ¿crueldad? Así es. Crueldad. Merecen sufrir por ser nuestra pareja favorita, además, no todo debería ser sexo entre ellos dos¿verdad¿Verdad!

_DiTa-AnImE-fAn_¡Aja! Entendí lo que dijiste. Un amigo de la escuela estudia alemán y soy la que debe soportar sus infinitas pláticas de gramática, leer y escuchar poemas en ese idioma que se me figura tanto al inglés. Algún día aprenderé, será pronto, porque es básico para mis estudios pero… Viene segundo a mis clases de griego y latín :P Eh… ¡no me mates! Ya continué…

_Terpsicore_: No hay mejor adjetivo para describirlos, _caliente_ es perfecto. Cuando estaba escribiendo esa parte dije, al demonio, voy a hacer que forniquen toda la noche y dejar la historia como one-shot, pero así se hace más emocionante¿no? Y pues, en el próximo capítulo verás cómo es su relación frente a las demás personas.

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, si les gustó esto, les encantará lo que se viene. Y lo digo en doble sentido. ; )

-_Maleysin_

¡REVIEW!


	3. Atsui

_**Caliente**_

Por: Maleysin

Capítulo 2

**-----------------**

Debía ser ilegal estar levantado tan temprano en la mañana siendo domingo. Bueno, en realidad no era tan temprano, quince minutos más y sería medio día. Pero demonios, habían pasado más de diez días sin saber nada más que libros, notas y ensayos atrasados ¡Yamato tenía el derecho de sentirse molesto! Levantarse a las diez de la mañana después de tantos desvelos y, oh, quién sabe, _un mes y medio_ de abstinencia, te llevan al grado de enojo en el que el rubio estaba.

De verdad que lo último que deseaba era estar en el cine a _esa_ hora, _ese_ día, con _todos_ los digielegidos. No lo malinterpreten. Quiere mucho a sus amigos, los adora, de verdad, pero ¿tenían que reunirse todos al mismo tiempo? Eran un grupo bastante grande, imposible de pasar desapercibidos si a alguien se le ocurría hacer una payasada. Lo cual pasaba bastante seguido, y casi siempre resultaba en que los corrieran de donde estuvieran.

El rubio suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su frapuccino, resignado a esperar a que los corrieran de ahí.

-¿Verdad, hermano?

Yamato alzó la vista y volteó a ver a Takeru sonriéndole contento.

-Ah… ¿Sí?

-Te dije que no estaba escuchando.- Taichi dijo riendo mientras el otro rubio fruncía el cejo.

Yamato vio a Taichi y luego a Takeru, era algo obvio que en realidad no estaba oyendo nada de lo que decían, juzgando por la cara de su hermano y las sonrisitas de sus demás amigos.

-Perdón, Takeru¿qué habías dicho?

Takeru resopló.

-Que sí estarías de acuerdo con ver Superman ¿verdad?

No pudo evitar hacer cara de desagrado, lo cual hizo reír de nuevo a los demás. Debió haber imaginado que con Taichi y Daisuke ahí, iban a ver algo que a él no le gustaría.

-Si digo que no quiero ver esa película¿veríamos otra?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –rió Taichi pasando su brazo por los hombros de su novio.

Cinco minutos después, mientras sus amigos se formaban en la línea para entrar a la sala, Yamato tuvo que acompañar _de nuevo _al moreno a la dulcería.

-¡Te dije que no te comieras todas las palomitas! –regañó a Taichi.

-Yamato, más que por las películas¿a qué crees que vengo al cine?

Yamato alzó una ceja mientras Taichi pagaba unas palomitas y refresco grande.

-Por supuesto, sé que vienes a comer, pero sólo porque venimos con los demás. –le dijo el rubio mientras caminaban de regreso a la fila, que ya empezaba a moverse. Yamato se le acercó al moreno y le suspiró al oído. – Si viniéramos solos, diría que vienes al cine a aprovecharte de la oscuridad.

Taichi casi tira sus palomitas cuando el rubio termina con una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja. Voltea a ver ojos azules brillando traviesos y una pequeña sonrisa en labios rosados. Yamato se adelanta y camina frente a su novio, moviendo casi imperceptiblemente sus caderas, sabiendo más que bien que Taichi estaría viendo su trasero con cara de sorpresa… y por supuesto, de deseo.

---------------------

Cuando comienzan los cortos, el moreno mastica sus palomitas con frustración.

Hace alrededor de seis días, la sexo-frustración estaba a punto de acabar. Taichi suspiró y golpeó su cabeza con el respaldo del asiento. Podía recordarlo todo. Yamato con su tanguita, Yamato tocándose por todas partes, Yamato besándolo y volviéndolo loco, Yamato gimiendo con esa profunda voz, Yamato caliente por dentro, Yamato, Yamato¡Yamato!

-Yamato…

El rubio lo volteó a ver con una ceja arqueada. El moreno se sorprende¿había estado hablando en voz alta?

-Uhm… nada… -murmura.

Y es que, en realidad era urgente que regresara a su casa. Cuando pudo escuchar en verdad lo desesperada que estaba Hikari, sabía que algo malo ocurría. Algo tan malo, que debía dejar a Yamato y su tanguita sólo para poder recordar a la pareja casi una semana después, cuando su frustración habíase multiplicado por dos. Era una lástima que hubiera muerto su gato; Miko había estado junto a él y su hermana durante toda su niñez, pero desafortunadamente, era el momento en que el viejo minino gordo debía pasar a mejor vida. Y claro, después de tantos años juntos, era obvio que su hermana y mamá se pusieran histéricas al encontrarlo tirado sin vida entre el refrigerador y el bote de basura –sin duda, su lugar favorito.

Pues, Hikari había quedado inconsolable. No podía entrar a la cocina sin recordar a Miko, _su_ gato, muerto. _Muerto_. Él mismo se había sentido triste por tener que despedirse de su peludo amigo, pero, en retrospectiva, y oliendo a Yamato tan cerca de él, se le figura una estupidez haberlo dejado solo cuando estaban tan cerca…

Fue idea de Sora ir al cine todos juntos para distraerla de la pérdida, y por supuesto que todos estuvieron de acuerdo en tratar de alegrar a la más joven de las chicas. Taichi sin duda no pensó que ver Superman podría convertirse en una tortura.

Taichi volteó a la derecha. Yamato había quedado a su izquierda, y estaban un asiento antes del pasillo, por lo que no había nadie más al lado del rubio. Vio a sus amigos atentos a la película, y sonrió un poco cuando notó una verdadera sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana. El moreno regresó su vista hacia la película. Tratando de pasar desapercibido, posó su mano izquierda en el muslo del rubio, sintiendo su agradable calor en la palma de su mano. Se tendría que conformar con eso hasta que tuvieran la oportunidad de estar solos. Algún día…

Yamato voltea hacia su novio al escucharlo suspirar, justo después de tocar su muslo.

_¿Qué estará pensando? _Se preguntó el rubio. Luego sonrió nostálgico. _Quizá recordando de lo que se perdió cuando me cambió por su **gato**_. Sacudió la cabeza, negando. _Maldito, tenemos más de un mes separados, y corre por un gato muerto ¡en vez de estar conmigo! Debería vengarme, por haberme dejado necesitado y… caliente. _Su sonrisa se vuelve malévola.

El rubio coloca su mano pálida sobre la morena, y cuando Taichi voltea a verlo, le sonríe dulce e inocentemente. Cuando su novio regresa su atención a la película y comienza a devorar palomitas de nuevo, Yamato recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Taichi.

-Taichi…-le suspira. Siente al moreno apretar su muslo con la mano que tenía ahí y Yamato sonríe triunfante; se moja los labios y planta un beso debajo de la oreja del otro; -Te quiero…- y procede a besar el cuello de su novio: lentamente, poniendo presión en cada caricia de sus labios en la piel morena, dando pequeñas mordidas y pasando su lengua cuando lo sentía necesario. El rubio se siente poderoso al sentir los músculos del moreno temblando bajo su boca, sintiendo a Taichi ahogado, tratando de suprimir su respiración agitada.

Taichi cierra los ojos en placer contenido. Calor irradia del muslo de su novio hacia su mano y se esparce por todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que labios rosados torturaban deliciosamente su cuello. Sentíase comenzar a delirar. Seguramente no cualquiera se excitaba solamente con besos y chupetes en el cuello, pero después de tanto tiempo de celibacía, el simple roce contra la piel de porcelana despertaba al amiguito que tenía aprisionado en los pantalones.

-Mmm…-Yamato gime directamente en la oreja de Taichi cuando éste aprieta su muslo. Siente un pequeño brinco del moreno, toma la mano de Taichi en la suya, y la mueve en su regazo hacia el interior de su muslo, casi tocando el área más sensible de su cuerpo.

El moreno echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Yamato decide, al mismo tiempo, atacar su oreja y usar su mano desocupada, corriéndola por el pecho duro del moreno, quien comenzaba a respirar más agitadamente. Un gemido se le sale de repente a Taichi, y abre los ojos para voltear a su lado derecho, temiendo que alguien estuviera viendo el show que él y su novio estaban haciendo. Satisfecho de que la atención de todos estuviera en la película, comienza a mover su mano por toda la extensión del muslo suave bajo su mano.

-Ah… -gimió el rubio acariciando el abdomen del moreno- Taichi… eres tan fuerte… -por dentro Yamato rió. Sabía que el punto más débil de su novio era su ego. Sabía que era a través de halagos que se podía derretir a Taichi, especialmente por lo raro que era que Yamato reconociera sus cualidades. Y tal como lo esperaba, el moreno volteó a verlo, los ojos nublados con deseo.

Yamato sonrió y sostuvo la mirada de Taichi. Lentamente bajó su mano por el cuerpo de su novio hasta llegar al cierre de sus pantalones, donde tomó la masculinidad ya dura.

Apretó la mano y el moreno tuvo que cerrar los ojos, sosteniendo su respiración. Yamato comenzó a mover su mano, y aún con la mezclilla entre la mano pálida y su erección, Taichi lo sentía maravilloso.

Deseaba el clímax. Lo deseaba tanto y lo había esperado tanto, que aún así, con un simple toque por encima de la ropa, sabía que podía conseguirlo. Si tan solo Yamato continuaba, por un minuto más, podía explotar. Pero entonces, Yamato paró.

-Voy al baño…-le suspiró. Se puso de pie, le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió traviesamente.

Taichi lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista. Tragó saliva y tomó un respiro hondo y lento. No era su idea favorita desfogarse en un baño público, en el cine donde estaban viendo una película para hacer sentir mejor a su hermana, pero si ésta era su única oportunidad, más le valía aprovecharla.

Volteó de nuevo hacia su derecha. Parecía que nadie había notado la desaparición de Yamato, hasta que vio a Daisuke mirándolo con una sonrisita y negando levemente con la cabeza. Taichi se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, _No digas nada_, le dijo en silencio. Se paró y se fue en busca de lo que perseguía desde que Yamato había regresado de su tour.

_Por fin…_

----

El rubio se guardó el celular en la bolsa de su pantalón y se miró en el espejo. Pasó sus largos dedos por su cabello dorado y suspiró. Quizá era demasiado drástico y cruel lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero sentía justo y necesario vengar aquel día en el que había sido abandonado. Le había costado trabajo superar la pena que le daba posar en aquella maldita tanga ¿y todo para qué?

Yamato corrió sus manos por su costado, alisando su camisa negra de botones rojos. Taichi no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, y ahí estaba él, tramando algo para dejarlo en el mismo estado en el que él mismo había estado hace algunos días. Suspiró de nuevo y se movió para recargar su frente en la pared fría.

No pudo evitar brincar cuando familiares manos morenas se colocaron en sus caderas. Besos calientes comenzaron a llover por su cuello, mejilla y oreja; se mordió los labios para evitar gemir, pero cuando el cuerpo de Taichi se presionó contra el suyo y pudo sentir su deseo presionándose contra su trasero… -¡Ah!...Tai… -

Taichi lo voltea rudamente y lo pega contra la pared, inmediatamente comenzando a devorar los labios rosas frente a él, corriendo sus manos por todas las partes que podía alcanzar; su espalda, su cintura, la curva de su trasero tan suave y tan perfectamente modelado al contorno de sus manos. El moreno separa sus labios y muerde el cuello pálido, sintiendo un escalofrío correr por la espina de su novio.

Dedos pálidos se entierran en alocado cabello marrón y Yamato cierra sus puños para alejar a Taichi de su cuello. Se miran a los ojos, con la respiración agitada y los sexos ardiendo.

-Aquí no… -suspira el rubio –nos pueden ver…

Torpemente se dirigen al cubículo más lejano. Apenas y esperan a que se cierre la puerta cuando continúan el desesperado baile de sus bocas. Yamato siente su resolución de venganza derretirse. La lengua de su novio contra la suya, tan caliente y tan húmeda, y tan exquisita y deliciosa lo tenían gimiendo desesperado. No sabía qué hacer consigo mismo; seguía jalando el cabello de Taichi, quien lo movía con sus manos en sus nalgas, haciéndolo presionar sus caderas al ritmo que el moreno había empezado.

Tanta deliciosa fricción en su pelvis lo hizo poner su resolución de lado. El plan ya no era parte de su mente, lo único que podía pensar era lo tanto que había extrañado el cuerpo de Taichi. Y cuando éste desabrochó los primeros tres botones de su camisa para besar su pálido pecho, e introdujo sus manos morenas dentro de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, apretando y aruñando la tierna piel debajo de sus glúteos, el plan ya había sido olvidado. Sólo quería alcanzar la luz que únicamente Taichi le mostraba.

El moreno sacó sus manos de la parte de atrás de jeans apretados y se dedicó a desabrochar los pantalones de mezclilla de Yamato. Desabrochados ya, se agachó un poco y, corriendo las manos desde las caderas de Yamato hasta la parte trasera de sus rodillas, Taichi lo levantó contra la pared, las largas piernas del rubio asegurándose alrededor de las caderas del moreno.

-Yamato… -suspiró Taichi viéndolo fijamente, moviéndose en espera de continuar la fricción entre sus pelvis- Te deseo tanto…

Los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas. De deseo, de cariño, de incontinencia, de pasión o desesperanza, no sabía, sólo podía sentir llenándose de algo que lo ponía incoherente e hipersensible. Quizá era Taichi de quien se llenaba.

Yamato tomó a su novio por el cuello y lo atrajo a sus labios, donde se acomodaron juntos, abriéndose al acto que para ellos era más natural que respirar o comer. La lengua del moreno contra la suya lo distrajo un momento, pero al sentir que una de las manos que lo sostenía se movía hacia sus pantalones, recobró los sentidos. Cuando la misma mano liberó su erección de sus boxers para apretarla desnuda, los perdió de nuevo.

-¡Ah! –gimió contra la boca del moreno. Las bocas juntas y abiertas, no podían ya besarse, sólo respirar en el otro.

Taichi recorrió su mano desde la base hasta la cabeza del pene de Yamato lentamente. Acarició con su dedo pulgar toda la punta, mientras apretaba el resto con su mano. El rubio comenzó a jalar y apretar cabello marrón, y esto sólo excitaba más al moreno.

Empezó un ritmo lento. Arriba y abajo, siempre apretada su mano contra el sexo del rubio; duro, caliente y sonrojado, como Yamato.

-Taichi… uhm… -el rubio separó sus labios y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y la boca, tratando de respirar por la nariz para no dejar escapar ningún ruido. Claro, que dejar expuesto el cuello a su novio, era la oportunidad perfecta para que el moreno comenzara a succionar en su garganta, tan fuerte, que Yamato sabía que portaría un lindo recuerdo de sexo en un baño público.

El pulso acelerado de Yamato bajo los labios de Taichi lo volvían loco con necesidad. Su ritmo de repente ya no era lento y seguro, sino rápido, incluso, furioso. Cada vez que su puño llegaba al glande de Yamato podía sentir humedad. El olor a sexo de repente le llenó la nariz y enloqueció aún más. Quería que Yamato explotara, quería sentir su mano cubierta de la esencia, de la vida, del amor que el rubio sentía por él. Lo quería todo. _Todo_.

Y Yamato quería dárselo.

-No, Tai… - Yamato bajó su cabeza y pegó su mejilla a la morena, sus labios rosas gimiendo contra la oreja de su novio. Taichi lo masturbaba ferozmente, y el rubio sentía perder toda la razón contra esa mano que lo amenazaba con exprimir todo lo que tenía por dentro. Sintió ese peculiar vacío en su vientre, y apretó el abrazo que tenía alrededor de los hombros morenos.

-¡Ah, no! – Taichi parpadeó y se preguntó por qué Yamato había detenido el movimiento de su mano. El rubio respiró profundamente varias veces y abrió los ojos para ver los de su novio. Se miraron el uno al otro, el sexo rojo y mojado del rubio, aún duro y enojado entre ellos. De repente, Yamato bajó sus piernas, y tambaleantemente, se paró. Retiró la mano de Taichi de su erección y con una fuerza inesperada, lo empujó hacia la otra pared.

-Me toca a mí… -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Besó a Taichi y desabotonó sus pantalones al mismo tiempo. Claro, el moreno se preguntaba por qué el cambio tan repentino, por qué Yamato estando tan cerca había querido detenerse, pero cuando el rubio bajó sus pantalones y boxers al mismo tiempo, dejándolo desnudo ante ojos azules, ya nada le importó.

El rubio juntó sus cuerpos, y sus erecciones se tocaron. Una mano pálida viajó desde el pecho moreno hacia abajo, sintiendo con placer fuertes músculos bajo sus dedos. Cuando llegó al vello púbico, ignoró completamente la masculinidad rígida, y se dirigió directamente a los testículos, tomándolos y acariciándolos cuidadosamente.

Taichi cerró los ojos fuertemente. Yamato inclinó su cabeza y posicionó sus labios directamente en la oreja de su novio.

-Uhm, Tai… ¿te gusta? –corrió su lengua por el lóbulo moreno y sintió con regocijo un escalofrío, masajeando aún a Taichi. –Y… ¿qué tal… aquí? –cambió su mano y tomó firmemente el sexo del otro.

¿Qué demonios pensaba Yamato? Tantos días sin tener relaciones, y a Yamato se le pegaba la gana jugar con él y torturarlo. Claro, se sentían deliciosos los dedos pálidos acariciando esa parte de su cuerpo que había estado perturbando su existencia desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero tanto jueguito no se le hacía gracioso. Quería terminar, y terminar _ya_.

-Yamato. –tomó el rostro del rubio y lo miró directamente a los ojos, voz seria y demandante. – Quiero eyacular. –ojos azules se abren grandes y una mano pálida detiene sus movimientos. – No sé cómo, pero lo necesito.

Yamato mira largamente a Taichi, sonríe pícaramente, y se deja caer de rodillas. Tomando por la base el pene frente a él, el rubio se pasa la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos. El sexo de Taichi da un pequeño movimiento en anticipación, diciéndole qué tan excitado estaba. Yamato observa fascinado cómo Taichi comienza a destilarse, un pequeño chorro de líquido blanco saliendo por la abertura del glande casi morado con necesidad.

El rubio se sintió ruborizar y su propio pene pulsó. ¿De verdad tenía la capacidad de excitar tanto a otra persona?

-Yamato…-

Dicha persona volteó hacia ojos marrones nublados, y manteniéndose viendo fijamente, labios rosados besaron carne dura.

_Taichi, estás hirviendo…_ sentir la cabeza del pene de su novio quemar sus labios lo enloqueció con deseo, obligándolo a llevar su mano a su propia dureza, apretando fuerte. Dedos largos y morenos se deslizan entre cabellos dorados y empujan hacia delante, urgiendo a Yamato a continuar. Su boca se abre grande, deseoso de tener a Taichi contra su lengua.

Justo entonces su teléfono celular comienza a sonar.

-No contestes- le dice el moreno con una mirada implorante.

He aquí la decisión más grande de todas. Su plan de venganza resurgía de nuevo. Taichi lo había dejado igual de necesitado por una llamada, así que, entrando al baño después de salir de la sala de cine, arregló que Kouhei, el guitarrista de su banda, le hablara a su teléfono. No explicó los detalles del por qué, pero obviamente su amigo mantuvo su palabra. Ahora¿debería contestar?

-Taichi…-lo miró, disculpándose con anticipación.

Yamato suelta al moreno y saca el celular de su bolsillo, pulsa el botón verde y se lo lleva a la oreja.

-_¿Para qué querías que te hablara, Mato? _

-Para nada, -contestó rápidamente- gracias. Colgó, y sin dar tiempo a nada más envolvió el sexo de su novio dentro de su boca.

-¡Ah, Yamato! –el moreno dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, la frágil pared detrás de él resonando tan fuerte como su incontenido grito de placer.

Taichi estaba tan caliente y tan duro como nunca lo había sentido. Después de tantos años juntos, eran contadas las veces que el rubio había aceptado dar sexo oralmente a su novio, y era lindo complacerlo de vez en cuando, a pesar del sabor y de lo cansado que le resultaba mantener la mandíbula tan abierta, tratando de acomodar la gorda erección de su querido, pero nunca, _jamás_, saborear a Taichi le había resultado tan _delicioso_.

Los dedos morenos jalaban y apretaban su cabello dorado, y el fuerte olor a sexo, el órgano de Taichi retorciéndose dentro de su boca, el pecho moreno subiendo y bajando, respirando desesperadamente, y su novio, tan exquisito, mordiéndose los labios, tenso, luchando contra sus caderas para no perder el control y meterse hasta la garganta del rubio…

Estaban tan excitados; uno maravillado del placer que provocaba, el otro, por recibirlo.

Yamato comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos.

El moreno estaba que no podía más. Quería dejar que todo explotara, Yamato tan húmedo y cálido contra él se sentía paradisíaco. Con un poco de lucidez, voltea hacia abajo. La mano pálida de su novio rodeaba la base de su pene, moviéndose contraparte a sus labios rosas, que tomaban hasta la mitad de su erección y succionaban de regreso hasta la cabeza, donde recogía con su lengua el semen que se acumulaba ahí.

Su novio era divino, hermoso, y era fácil para él volverlo loco. Pero nunca se había sentido tan delirante hasta ese momento, con la cabeza rubia moviéndose entre sus piernas. Sus testículos comenzaron a contraerse, señal de que el final se acercaba, y cuando creyó que no podía estar más excitado, Yamato comenzó a masturbarse al mismo tiempo que lo succionaba.

No pudo evitarlo, los gemidos no se quedaban dentro de su boca.

-Ah, Yamato… ah…

El mundo comenzaba a borrarse. Ya no veía a Yamato, sólo lo… sólo lo _sentía_… lo sentía, y…

-_¡Hey¡Oigan, salgan de ahí!_

Yamato paró y los ojos de Taichi se abrieron grandes.

De repente escucharon que alguien tocaba fuertemente la puerta del baño en el que estaban.

-_¡Salgan de ahí antes de que llame a la policía!_

Ojos azules miraron ojos chocolate en preocupación. Se habían dejado llevar por la pasión, olvidando completamente que estaban en un lugar público.

-Ya vamos… -respondió la voz del moreno, ronca.

Taichi levantó al rubio y rápidamente comenzaron a revestirse. Antes de que Yamato le quitara el seguro a la puerta, el moreno lo detuvo y plantó un pequeño beso en sus labios. _No te preocupes_.

Abrieron la puerta entonces. Un hombre de unos 30 años, con una etiqueta en su chaqueta que decía _Gerente_, los esperaba con una expresión que irradiaba coraje.

**---------------------- -------------------**

¡Hola, queridos lectores!

¿Cómo han estado sin mí? Me imagino que tristes

Bueno, estoy de vuelta, cumpliendo mi palabra. Este es un fic que _tengo_ que terminar, no importa lo que me cueste. ¡No puedo dejar a estos chicos así! No soy tan cruel…

¿Explicación de por qué la tardanza con este capítulo? Está en mi bio, o profile, o como sea que se llame lo que aparece cuando le das clic a mi nombre. :P

Lo mejor de la espera es que me mandaron más reviews que en el primer capítulo, lo cual siempre ayuda a echarle más ganas. Este capítulo es más largo que el pasado.

Gracias a:

_Kea Langrey_¡Anímate a continuar tu historia! Sobre todo si sientes que tu estilo ha mejorado, eso siempre es bueno. Y pues sí, yo tampoco sé quién siente más la falta de clímax de estos muchachos; digo, yo también me desespero.

_Chyneiko-chan:_ Mal en el buen sentido… O jaja, eso es bueno, o… ¿malo en el buen sentido? Es bonito simpatizarle a alguien, sobre todo si es porque soy mala, pero, ya sabes, en el buen sentido. Gracias.

_Yumi_¡Muchas gracias! Se siente muy lindo que alguien te recuerde desde hace tanto tiempo. Mi primer Taito fue escrito en el 2003, o sea, hace tiempo ya, y precisamente porque es mi pareja favorita, y las cosas no son las mismas desde aquellos años en que Digimon tenía un fandom inmenso, sigo escribiendo. No me imagino el día en que deje mi trauma por el Taito, porque incluso personalmente me ha traído cosas buenas, y me ha abierto a cosas nuevas. Voy creciendo y con el tiempo, en vez de dejar esto, continúo con más ganas. Gracias por tu comentario.

_CieloCriss_: Cuando leí tu review tuve que fijarme dos veces en quién lo había mandado. ¡Cielo Criss! Cuando recién comencé a leer fics¡leía los tuyos! Me gustaban mucho, como no tienes idea, pero luego fui introducida al yaoi y todo cambió. De todas maneras me sentí emocionada y honrada por recibir un review tuyo. Son varias las escritoras que recuerdo con nostalgia y admiración de aquellos años, tú eres una de ellas y me haz hecho feliz. ¡Gracias!

_Hakion n' Xubose:_ Jaja, esa es la pregunta del millón¿Cuánto puedo aguantar yo? No lo sé, tendremos que aguantar juntos hasta que las circunstancias permitan que llegar al clímax todos juntos. Y, precisamente, emocionar a alguien con mi historia es mi propósito. Que te afecte hasta físicamente… genial.

_Terpsicore_¡Así es! Así debe ser un lemon. Siempre quise leer algo así con Taito, y como no lo pude encontrar, lo tuve que escribir yo, y ahora sufro porque ya los quiero terminar, y me recuerdo: _aún no, tienen que sufrir un poquito_… una probadita de cada cosa sin poder llegar al final… ¡Qué mundo tan cruel! Pero ni modo, así es la vida. Me da mucho gusto no ser la única pervertida en el mundo A fin de cuentas, nosotros también necesitamos un sexo-alivio de nuestras preocupaciones¿verdad?

_Rika Asakura_: Por supuesto, le atinaste empezando con el mío. Jaja, no te creas, siempre es bueno que uno mismo se alimente el ego. Y claro, los días son mejores con unos minutos de lujuria para alegrar el espíritu. Gracias :P

_Angel-de-Luz_: Así es, a veces el sexo es más importante que la vida de otras personas, sobre todo si no sabes si en realidad alguien ha perdido la vida O. En realidad me sentí mal por haber matado al gato, sobre todo cuando tienes una mascota que ha estado contigo por mucho tiempo, es muy difícil perderla. (suspiros… a veces me proyecto cuando escribo) Pero a estos muchachos les gana la calentura, y ni modo. Pobre Hikari, pero su hermano necesita coger. Y sí, soy mala, cruel y despiadada, haciéndolos esperar por una actualización, y además de todo, dejarlos en ascuas. risa malévola. Pero me encanta, y sé que a ti también.

_yumi_ _hiwatari_¡No mueras! Con el pobre gato es suficiente ¿Cuántas vidas deben sacrificarse antes de que estos muchachos puedan terminar de tener relaciones sexuales? Espero que ninguna más, así que aguanta, que ya te traje la continuación.

_Lore-chan_¡Hola, mi querida Lore! Hace muuucho que no sabía de ti¡qué emoción! Nunca confíes en mi correo, está loco y siempre pierde mi correspondencia. Además de que mi compu se enferma bastante frecuentemente, así que es raro cuando puedo usarla. Ahora que ya la recuperé de nuevo (a ver cuánto me dura), trataré de leer tus fics de nuevo. Me encantaban. Gracias por todo, un elogio tuyo se siente de maravilla. Y es bonito ver que alguien haya crecido junto contigo, en otro país, muy, muy lejos, aún te recuerde. Recuerdo que eres más grande que yo, no recuerdo qué tanto pero eran algunos años. Platícame, qué estudias, en qué trabajas, y todo eso. Te he extrañado.

_Ellise_¡Wah! No llores. Créeme, _sé_ cómo se siente la desesperación, y no es nada bonito. De hecho fue tu review el que hizo que me pusiera las pilas y decir: "¡Ya! Necesito seguir con el fic." Perdón por hacerte desesperar tanto. Y no te preocupes, todo está bien… :P

Y a todas las personas que no se les pegó la gana dejar review… quizá si lo hubieran dejado no me hubiera tardado tanto en continuar. De verdad que entre más alguien te dice que le gusta lo que haces, lo continúas con más ganas. Así que, no sean malitos, denme su opinión.

Próximo capítulo¿Qué demonios les pasará a estos dos¡Fueron atrapados teniendo sexo en el baño del cine¡¡¡AH¡¿Algún día podrán eyacular:P

-_Maleysin_

¡REVIEW!


	4. Chaud

**_Caliente_**

Por: Maleysin

Capítulo 3

**-----------------**

-Papá, por favor…

-¡¿Por favor?!. ¡¿Qué dices, Yamato?!

Yamato miró directamente a los ojos de su padre y luego los bajó en vergüenza.

-Por favor no te enojes… -dijo en voz baja.

-¿Que no me enoje? –preguntó incrédulo- ¡Acabo de sacarte de la cárcel! _Los_ acabo de sacar de la cárcel. –Corrigió volteando a ver a Taichi con ojos llenos de coraje. –Y tú¿qué tienes que decir?

Taichi lo miró con ojos determinados.

-Respecto al dinero de la fianza, puedo regresárselo; -respondió serio- pero respecto a Yamato, lo único que tengo que decir, es que lo amo.

Ojos azules se abren grandes y sus mejillas comienzan a colorarse rosa cuando siente la mano de su novio sobre la suya.

La pareja luego escucha un largo suspiro y voltean a ver al señor Ishida, pasándose las manos por el cabello en desesperación, caminando de un lado al otro por la pequeña sala del departamento en el que padre e hijo habitan. Después de otro largo suspiro, Masaharu finalmente se detiene, se talla los ojos con las manos, y voltea a verlos, la mirada seria, molesta, pero ya no irascible.

-Escúchenme, escúchenme bien, ambos. ¿Entienden lo que acaba de pasar?

Volteando a ver a su hijo y… eh… amigo o amante o lo que fuera, Masaharu suspiró por tercera vez y se sentó en el sillón frente al sofá.

-¿Creen que no sabía?. ¿Qué creían que pensaba cuando llegaba, todo estaba oscuro y salían de tu habitación hechos un desastre? Yamato, -le habló a su hijo- yo soy hombre también, y me doy cuenta cuando entro a la casa y huele a sexo o hay manchas de semen en los muebles.

Las mejillas de Yamato se tornaron escarlata y Taichi abrió la boca en sorpresa. Entonces, si papá Ishida sabía sobre su relación¿por qué no había dicho nada? En cambio, el rubio se moría de la mortificación. ¿Manchas de semen y olor a sexo? Podía sentir su rostro hirviendo de vergüenza.

-Yamato.

El Ishida menor volteó a verlo, algo nervioso.

-Respeto la relación que compartes con Taichi, –le dijo suavemente- sabes que lo considero como parte de la familia. –Se dirige al moreno- Y a ti, te confié a mi hijo, creyéndote buen muchacho. –Comienza a mover lentamente la cabeza en negación- Mi coraje no es por eso. Me traicionaron, ambos.

La pareja sube la cabeza, mirando detenidamente a Masaharu.

-Acabo de sacarlos de prisión por tener sexo en un lugar público. Entiendo que a su edad las hormonas sean difíciles de aplacar¡pero al cine se va a ver películas!. ¿Qué demonios pensaban? Tienen suerte que conocía al oficial y no quedará en su expediente. Ahora, -dijo mientras se levantaba- los dejo solos por cinco minutos para que me digan cuál creen que deberá ser su castigo. ¡Y nada de sexo mientras estoy en la casa!

-----------------------

Yamato secó el último plato y lo colocó con los demás. Miró alrededor de la cocina, tratando de ver que no quedara nada sucio, y una vez satisfecho, desabrochó su mandil rosa, lo colgó y al voltear para salir encontró a su papá bloqueando la salida.

-La cena estuvo deliciosa.

El rubio sonrió un poco.

-Qué bueno que te gustó.

El silencio comenzó a llenar la habitación. No era incomodo al principio, pero el aire se tornaba más tenso cada segundo que pasaba, Masaharu viendo a su hijo, y el rubio mirando a todas partes menos a su padre. La vergüenza todavía lo llenaba y no se atrevía a dirigir sus ojos hacia la persona a la que le debía la vida.

-Espero que sepas que el castigo es para tu propio beneficio. Sé que eres lo suficientemente mayor como para ser castigado, pero no encuentro otra forma en que me puedas pagar lo que te presté.

Yamato sacudió la cabeza.

-Entiendo papá. Buenas noches. –Y salió de la cocina.

----------------------

-_¿Sigue molesto?_

Yamato suspira y abraza su almohada más fuerte, el teléfono inalámbrico presionado entre su oreja y la almohada donde descansa la cabeza.

-No, creo que ya no. De todas maneras no me gustaría provocarlo de nuevo.

-_Aún así¡se me hace injusto! _–el moreno se escucha frustrado- _después de haber estado separados por un mes, en incontinencia por casi dos¡prohibirme ir a tu casa es demasiado!_

El rubio vuelve a suspirar, ahora cansadamente.

-Taichi… -le llama suavemente- Sabes que odio no tenerte en mi casa, sobre todo porque es el lugar donde podemos estar mejor a solas, pero es sólo por un par de semanas. –el rubio se cambia el auricular a la otra oreja- Además, nos pudo haber ido mucho peor ¡imagínate qua hubiera llamado a tus padres!

-_Bueno… tienes razón, eso sí hubiera sido un problema_.

Y así era. A pesar de que todos los amigos de la pareja sabían de su relación, los padres de ambos lo ignoraban. Bueno, ahora Masaharu lo sabía, pero fue a partir del _pequeño_ accidente que los llevó a la cárcel. Los novios habían decidido no hacer pública su relación hasta que pudieran establecerse solos en una casa a parte de su familia.

Y aunque por parte del padre de Yamato había sido relativamente fácil, los Yagami eran otra cosa. Taichi sospechaba que su mamá sabía, pues cuando el rubio va a su casa, ella los mira con un brillo especial. Ambos están seguros que no es una mirada de odio o decepción, sino una de apoyo y orgullo, sobre todo por la forma en que ella repetidamente elogia a Yamato: "¡Qué buen cocinero eres!", "¡Eres un muchacho guapísimo!", "¡Me da mucho gusto que Taichi y tú sean tan buenos amigos!", "¡Qué bueno que mi hijo tiene a alguien como tú!".

Pero el Yagami mayor era otra cosa. En su presencia el aire es tenso. Mira a Yamato de pies a cabeza con ojos duros y críticos. Frunce el cejo cada vez que mira a su hijo y a su amigo de la infancia sentados demasiado cerca, o sonriéndose todo el tiempo, o tocándose más de lo que los amigos normales lo hacen.

La pareja estaba segura que de enterarse el mayor de los Yagami, algo malo pasaría. Así que era mejor evitarlo lo más posible. Sabían que era retrasar lo inevitable, pero por el momento, así estaban bien las cosas.

Quizá el castigo de no recibir a Taichi en la casa de los Ishida por dos semanas enteras parecía algo brusco (sobre todo porque es el único lugar donde _realmente_ pueden tener privacidad), pero la verdad es que pudo haber sido mucho peor. Pudo haber quedado en sus antecedentes criminales "Sexo ilícito en un lugar público", y eso mancharía el historial de cualquiera. Así que, ambos tenían que resignarse a otras dos semanas sin poder culminar sus relaciones físicas.

-No es tan malo. –Yamato se recostó de espaldas y miró el techo de su recámara – Llevamos cuatro días y no nos ha afectado tanto.

El rubio escuchó al moreno resoplar del otro lado de la línea.

-_No nos ha afectado porque todavía no superamos el susto del cine_. –ahora fue el turno del moreno para suspirar- _Aún así¡ya no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que te besé!_

El rubio rió con gusto.

-Ayer, Taichi, cuando fui a tu casa. –el Ishida sonrió tiernamente- Antes de irme me robaste un beso.

Después de haber pasado una tarde jugando videojuegos y viendo televisión, presionados juntos en el sofá de la sala, había llegado la hora en que llegaba el señor Yagami, por lo que tenían que separarse un poco para no recibir feas miradas en su dirección. Afortunadamente la tarde se pasó sin inconveniencias, gracias al buen humor y la gentileza de la mamá de Taichi, quien inmediatamente sentó a todos a la mesa a cenar.

A Yamato le gustaba estar con Taichi y su familia. A pesar de cualquier animosidad, el aire es ligero y todos están acostumbrados a hablar y reír mucho, algo no muy acostumbrado en el departamento de los Ishida. Aún así, a la pareja le pesaba estar tan cerca y no poder siquiera tocarse en lo más mínimo; así que, a la hora en que el rubio se despide para irse a su casa, y Taichi lo acompaña a la puerta para despedirlo, aprovecha para "robarle" un pequeño beso en los labios.

-_Tienes razón¡pero ya quiero abrazarte!_ –el tono del moreno se escucha algo desesperado-_ Sabes que no soy muy tolerante a estar sin ti…_

El rubio siente su pecho contraerse y una expresión soñadora invade su rostro.

-_ Le dije a Hikari que se tomara la tarde para salir con sus amigos, así nuestra habitación queda sola…_ -el moreno baja su tono de voz, tratando de sonar seductivo- _No puedo esperar a besarte por todas partes…_

Aunque todo sonaba muy bien, Yamato no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada.

-Taichi¡eso es imposible! –dice riendo- La puerta de tu habitación nunca se cierra¿no se vería muy raro que de repente llegue yo, mientras Hikari no está, y nos encerremos ahí? –el rubio escucha al otro refunfuñar- Además, quiero respetar tu casa. No me gustaría hacer algo "obsceno" con tu mamá al lado de nosotros, en la cocina. Eso no estaría bien.

-_ ¡Yamato, siempre le quitas la diversión a todo!. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan correcto?_

-¡Taichi! –responde el rubio imitando el tono del moreno- ¿No aprendiste nada de haber estado detenido? No vuelvo a hacer nada en público, o _con_ público jamás.

Los dos quedaron en silencio por un momento. Uno decidido, el otro impaciente.

-Además, si ya pasamos tanto tiempo sin… ya sabes… ¿qué tanto son dos semanas más? –el rubio continúa resignado- Creo que podemos lograrlo.

_Creo_ siendo la palabra clave. Después de tanto tiempo sin haber eyaculado, ahora todo le causaba andar caliente y erecto. El moreno estaba igual. Un día hablando por teléfono, ambos habían decidido no masturbarse hasta poder completarse juntos, pues sentían que si uno se "aliviaba" sin el otro, estarían siendo injustos. Claro que ese pacto se había hecho cuando Yamato todavía andaba de tour; ninguno se imaginaba que al llegar las cosas se complicarían tanto.

De todas maneras, ambos estaban tensos. Yamato pensaba que siendo pareja y amándose tanto, era ridículo frustrarse tanto por no poder tener sexo¡la compañía y el cariño debían ser suficientes! En cambio, Taichi pensaba que siendo pareja y amándose tanto, era ridículo no poder tener sexo ¡la compañía y el cariño es bonito, pero no suficiente!

Ya habían tenido algunas discusiones sobre el tema, pero no llegaban a un acuerdo. Las conversaciones terminaban en agitaciones que los dejaban más excitados que enojados, y eso no era bueno. Por lo menos no lo era hasta que pudieran tener algún tiempo para estar solos –preferiblemente en algún lugar privado.

- _Yamato… Yama…_ -la voz del moreno es suave y tierna- _¿sabes que te adoro? Te amo como nunca creí que fuera posible_.

El rubio cierra los ojos y siente su pecho contraerse.

-_ Después de tantos años juntos, me sorprende seguir sintiendo cosquillas en el estómago cuando me dices que me quieres_ –ambos ríen levemente; obviamente sintiendo las mencionadas cosquillas- _No entendía por qué alguien querría casarse con otra persona, dedicar su vida a alguien; me parecía tonto. Pero estando contigo…- _un suspiro largo y profundo- _de verdad, Yama, no pienso en otra cosa que estar a tu lado, para siempre…_

Los ojos azules del Ishida se llenan de sentimiento y se lleva la mano desocupada a ellos, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas caigan.

-Taichi, no me gusta que me digas esas cosas… -dijo con voz temblorosa.

-_¿Por qué no?_

-Porque creí que era imposible, pero me enamoro cada vez más de ti¡y no puedo esperar a estar contigo!

- _¿Puedes venir?_ _Paso por ti y vienes, al cabo Hikari y mi mamá están con la vecina, y papá no ha llegado de trabajar. _

Yamato sacude la cabeza en negación.

-No puedo. Mi papá está por llegar y no puedo salir sin su autorización. Quizá cuando llegue…

Ambos suspiran al mismo tiempo y luego ríen fuertemente.

-_ Somos unos ridículos¡parecemos un par de niñas sentimentales! _–Taichi finge indignación- _Mira en lo que me haz convertido, Yamato, ahora parezco un personaje de telenovela._

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa! No puedo evitar ser tan lindo y que por eso me quieras tanto –responde pícaro.

- _Así es. Por lindo. _

- Y además, soy endemoniadamente sexy.

-_ Endemoniadamente sexy_ –el moreno alarga la última palabra- _Con esos ojos azules tan profundos; ¡tu sonrisa! Esa que sólo yo veo, me vuelve loco…_

Yamato le habla dudoso.

-¿De verdad?

-_¡Claro! Y la manera en que caminas cuando me quieres excitar; das los pasos lentos, pero largos, levantas una ceja y te muerdes el labio inferior, mueves un poco tus caderas y te pasas una mano por el cabello…_

El rubio se sorprende un poco ¿De verdad hacía eso?

-¿Y funciona?

-_ Claro. Aunque sólo verte, o sólo oír tu voz, como ahora… ¡me pones mal!_

-No digas eso…

-_¡Pero cómo no! Deberías verte. Tu piel es tan lisa, Yamato, _-Taichi hablaba con voz profunda y alargando las palabras- _cada centímetro de tu piel se siente como seda…_

Yamato de repente sintió su boca seca y se mojó los labios con la lengua, cambiándose el auricular de nuevo, rápidamente, para no perderse nada.

-_ Me encanta tocarte, por todas partes… tus mejillas, tus hombros, tu espalda, la curvita de tu cintura, tus caderas tan bonitas. _–el moreno ríe tiernamente, y su tono cambia de nuevo, se le nota necesitado- _Me fascina, Yamato, correr mis manos por tus muslos, porque te dan escalofríos por todas partes…_

El rubio cierra los ojos y su respiración comienza a agitarse, casi sintiendo las manos de Taichi haciendo todo lo que decía.

-Tai…

-_ ¿Sabes, Yamato, que mis manos son la medida exacta de tu trasero? Es como si hubieras nacido exactamente para mí; para poder tomarte y apretarte a mi antojo. Me encantas, me encanta verte sonrojado cuando te desnudas para mí, y cuando corro mis manos por todas partes…_

El rubio se muerde los labios. La voz de Taichi le daba escalofríos y sentía sus mejillas calientes, señal de que estaba sonrojado.

-Tai… no sigas, me…

-_¿Te estás excitando? _–lo interrumpe el moreno- _Porque yo lo estoy sólo de imaginarte así… Dime, Yamato¿cómo te sientes?_

-Uhm… me siento algo… caliente… de la cara y el cuello…-no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco.

_-¿Sabes, Yamato? Deberíamos grabarnos algún día mientras lo hacemos. Deberías ver tu cara mientras…_ -el moreno se pausa y respira profundo- _Quítate tu camisa, Yamato._

-¡¿Qué?! –dice abriendo bien los ojos.

-_¡Hazme caso!_

-¿Para qué? –pregunta dudoso.

-_¡Hazlo!_

Yamato duda un poco y luego comienza a desabotonar su camisa con la mano desocupada.

- Ya…

Escucha a Taichi respirar profundo de nuevo y cierra los ojos.

­-_ ¿Sabes cuál es mi parte favorita?_

El rubio vuelve a sentir escalofríos ante la voz del moreno.

-… ¿Cuál?...

-_ Desabotonar tu camisa, lentamente, mientras beso tu cuello. Puedo sentir tu pulso debajo de mi boca¿sabes? Cuando te toco… ahí…cuando me meto dentro de ti, te siento pulsar… _-Taichi gime y el rubio no puede evitar levantar sus caderas un poco en respuesta- _Pero lo que más amo… Yama… ¿cómo están tus pezones?_

Yamato sube su mano desde su estómago hasta su pecho y gime al entrar en contacto con su pezón derecho.

-_¿Ya está duro, verdad?_

-Uhmmm… -asiente con la cabeza y continúa tocándose lentamente.

-_Tócalo alrededor, Yama… ¿lo sientes? Se va endureciendo cada vez más…_ -también la respiración del moreno se empieza a agitar- _Saben deliciosos, Yama… lámete los dedos, y toca la punta de tu pezón…_

El rubio no puede evitar obedecer a su novio. Ya no piensa y el teléfono ya no existe, siente a Taichi a su lado, viéndolo obedecerle, y esto lo excitaba aún más.

-Ah… Taichi…

-_Uh… tócalo todo, como si fuera mi lengua lamiéndote por todos lados… ¿te gusta?_

-Sí… uhm…

-_Quiero escucharte, Yama, quiero saber si te gusta que te muerda tus duros pezones rosas, dime¿qué sientes?_

-¡Ah! – el rubio se pellizca y tira la cabeza atrás con un pequeño grito- Ah… están duros… me gusta…

Yamato sentía las mejillas ardiendo mientras con una mano torcía su abusado pezón y con la otra apretaba el teléfono a su oreja.

-_Pero Yamato, el otro se siente solito… ¿lo vas a dejar solito?_

-N-no…

El rubio pellizca bruscamente su otro pezón y exhala fuertemente por la boca.

-_Ah… Yamato, se siente tan bien… pero no es suficiente… suelta el teléfono y pon el alta voz._

-No… -responde sin dejar de sobarse el pecho.

-_Nadie te va a escuchar… somos sólo tú y yo…_

Yamato respira fuertemente ahora y aprieta sus piernas juntas, pues puede sentir su erección dolorosa molestándolo y recordándole el tiempo que lo ha tenido en el abandono. Sin pensarlo dos veces presiona el botón del alta voz y tira el teléfono a lado de su cabeza, rápidamente usando la mano antes ocupada en el teléfono para molestar su pezón olvidado.

-¡Tai, ah!

-_Se siente mejor ¿verdad? Tus pezones tan dulces, Yama… ¡me vuelven loco! Me los devoro, Yama, me desespero y no puedo dejar de succionar…_

Comienza el rubio a gemir ruidosamente, pellizcándose tan fuerte como si Taichi estuviera tratando de arrancarle los pezones a mordidas. Su espalda se arquea y apenas toca la cama, tratando de ofrecer su pecho a un Taichi invisible. Ya le dolía, pero no le importaba, se sentía tan bien…

-_¿Te puedes venir, Yamato? _–el moreno comienza a jadear junto con el rubio- _¿Te puedes venir sólo jugando con tus pezones?_

Yamato no lo dudó.

-¡Sí!

-_Abre entonces tus pantalones, quítate todo, quiero verte explotar…_

Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea un zipper bajando y el sonido de Taichi liberando su sexo de los confines de sus boxers y Yamato procedió a bajar de un tiro pantalón y ropa interior.

-_Yama… me pones tan duro… estoy chorreando a montones…_

El rubio instintivamente abre sus piernas y con una mano toca un pezón y con la otra soba el interior de su muslo, no atreviéndose a tocar los genitales hasta que Taichi se lo pidiera.

-¿Qué hago? Uhm… ¡ya no puedo!

-_Yo también, me quiero venir… tócate Yamato, toma tu pene y apriétalo, yo _–se escucha un gemido ronco- _estoy haciendo lo mismo. _

Yamato coloca su mano alrededor de su sexo y aprieta fuerte, un grito escapándosele involuntariamente.

-_Yama… siento que exploto… sólo de pensar en cómo te tocas… _-el moreno no podía dejar de jadear ya- _dime, Yamato¡dime!_

El rubio escuchaba el sonido peculiar de la mano de Taichi contra su gorda erección y sentía su visión nublarse.

-Siento… ¡ah, Taichi!

-_¿Te estás mojando?_

El puño del rubio se movía rápidamente sobre su pene, líquido saliendo de la punta de su glande, humedeciendo su mano y su erección.

-S… sí…. ¡uh! Tai…

-_Yamato… siente cómo corro mi lengua por tu sexo, necesito probarte…_ -las palabras de Taichi se cortaban, su respiración era tan agitada, que el rubio sabía exactamente la velocidad con la que su novio se masturbaba; así era cómo Taichi hablaba cuando estaba dentro de él, penetrándolo suavemente para no lastimarlo. Así, Yamato bajó la velocidad de su mano y trató de ir al mismo _tempo_ que el moreno.

-Tai… ¡es que ya no puedo! Te necesito…

El desespero era evidente en el rubio, y el moreno pudo haber sentido compasión, pero era obvio que se estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

-_ ¿Qué necesitas?_

El rubio comenzó a sacudir la cabeza de lado a lado en desesperación. Sus testículos se sentían apretados por la espera; su erección aprisionada dentro de su mano estaba roja y brincaba en anticipación; pero lo que más le desesperaba, era el vacío que sentía dentro de él. El vacío que sólo Taichi podía llenar.

-A ti… uh… dentro de mi...

-_¡Ah...¡demonios, Yamato!_ –se escuchaba a Taichi masturbarse más fuerte- _tócate por dentro¡anda! _

Yamato llevó la mano que tenía abandonada sobre su pezón a su entrada y presionó con su dedo medio. Sólo la punta entró.

-¡No puedo! –gritó con desesperación, su otra mano aún jalando su sexo- Está muy apretado…

-_¡Yama…to! ­_–gruñe con placer- ¡_Mójate los dedos y hazlo!_

El rubio obediente se mete tres dedos a la boca e inmediatamente mete uno dentro de su entrada, lo más profundo que pudo, abriendo las piernas aún más y levantando sus caderas de la cama, aún tratando de ofrecerse a Taichi, aunque no estuviera con él.

-_Está tan apretado dentro de ti…_

Otro dedo entra y Yamato comienza gemir al mismo ritmo que se penetra.

-¡Ah, ah, uhm! –un dedo más y el rubio ya no distingue entre el salir y el entrar dentro de él, su mano se mueve a la velocidad que conoce, que es la de Taichi penetrándolo con abandono. –Caliente… Tai… siento caliente…

-_Fu… ¿me sientes Yamato?. ¿Puedes sentir lo grande y duro que estoy?_

-No… ¡más!

Yamato entonces metió otro dedo. Le dolía, pues nunca antes había tenido cuatro dedos dentro de él, pero para poder sentir algo remotamente parecido a su novio, tenía que meter casi la mano completa.

-Me vengo... ¡Tai, ya no puedo!

-_¡Hazlo, junto conmigo!_

Los dos respiraban apresurados, sentían los pulmones a punto de reventar pero no podían parar ya. Taichi furiosamente masturbándose y Yamato penetrándose con una mano y con la otra apretando sus testículos, iban acercándose cada vez más al clímax.

El rubio cerró los ojos fuertemente, abrió la boca para eyacular, y escuchó el grito más ensordecedor que jamás había escuchado.

Y no fue el de Taichi explotando de placer.

-_¡Ay, dios mío¡¿qué haces?!_

Yamato paró todo movimiento y se sentó en su cama con los ojos desorbitados.

-_¡Mamá, cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres sin tocar!_

Aunque sabía que ya no iba a poder eyacular (pues tenía que hacerlo junto a Taichi, sino, se rompía el pacto), habían muchas cosas que el rubio podía hacer en ese momento. Podía colgar y dejar que su novio arreglara la solución en su cuenta. Podía quedarse callado y escuchar cómo regañaban a su mejor amigo por hacer esas cosas sin importarle nada. Podía carcajearse y esperar que Taichi no estuviera en altavoz y su mamá no reconociera su voz.

Escogió la tercera.

-_¡Yamato, no te rías!_ –gritó el Yagami enfurecido.

-_ ¿Yamato?_ –preguntó la mamá incrédula. -_¿Yamato, eres tú?_

Oh, demonios.

-_¡Demonios!_ –al parecer Taichi y él pensaban lo mismo.

-Hola, señora… -contestó avergonzado.

-_¿Así que eras tú el que estaba haciendo que Taichi…?_

_- ¡Mamá! _–el tono del moreno no podía ser más apenado - _¿Por qué mejor no te vas?_

El rubio arqueó una ceja, ahora entretenido por la conversación de los Yagami.

-_Ay, hijo, es normal que un muchacho de tu edad haga esas cosas¡que no te de pena!_

_- ¡Mamá!_

Yamato se carcajeó de nuevo.

-_ ¡Yamato!_

-_Bueno, ya me voy _–dijo la señora, resignada-. _Yamato, fue un gusto saludarte. ¿Te espero mañana a cenar con nosotros?_

- Sí, señora… - ¿Con qué cara se iba a presentar ante su ahora suegra después de lo que pasó?

-_Entonces hasta mañana. Y tú _–ahora dirigiéndose a su hijo- _Más te vale que limpies tu cuarto. ¿Quieres que tu noviecito vea tu mugrero? _

_-¡Ya, mamá, por favor vete!_

Se escucha una puerta azotarse. Taichi se había levantado de la cama, sacó a su mamá, y cerró la puerta con enojo.

-No puedo creerlo… ¡tu mamá te miró tu cosita! – se burló riendo.

**---------------------- -------------------**

¡Hola, queridísimos lectores!

Ah… hacía tanto tiempo que no andaba por estos rumbos… ¡pero ya estoy de vuelta! Por lo menos traigo otro capítulo de esta historia que me encanta. Siento que me quedó un poco más descriptivo que el capítulo pasado¡hasta yo me sonrojé mientras lo escribía! Pero así me gustan, ni modo…

Gracias a todos los que han dejado review¡ Sí continúo! Me tardo, pero mi mayor preocupación es escribir calidad, no cantidad, por eso a veces me tardo tanto (aunque la mayoría de las veces es pura flojera :P).

_CieloCriss_ Gracias por todo, el honor es mío por tenerte de lectora. ¡Qué bueno que te guste el yaoi! Y qué bueno que mis fics sean de los yaoi que te gustan. Por las escenas descriptivas… sí, lo sé, a veces pienso que me paso y que debería dejar la imaginación del lector divagar un poco, pero los lemons no son para divagar, son para llegar al punto exacto. Aunque estos muchachos todavía no lleguen a él… :P

_Hakion__ n' Xubose_: así es, lo del gato fue mala onda, sobre todo con las hormonas locas como estos dos, pero ni modo, el luto de la hermana era primero. Y claro, jugar en lugares públicos, aunque puede ser excitante, también puede ser peligroso, y creo que terminar en prisión a nadie le gustaría… gracias por el review y por llamarme mala persona. ¡No eres la primera!

_Yumi_ ¡De verdad volví! Lástima que moriste y no pudiste verlo :P La verdad es que sí me tardo, pero si me dejaran de mandar reviews, quién sabe si seguiría… ojala que cuando leas esta alerta no te mueras, para que puedas leer el capítulo.

_yamatai_Yo también amo este fic. No puedo esperar a ver a estos muchachotes llegando hasta el fin, pero hay que ser pacientes. Gracias por tu elogio, y sí, es cierto, el lemon de esta pareja _es_ lo mejor.

_Angel__-de-Luz._ Ah, gracias por ser mi "fan", no hay nada mejor que alimento para el ego. ¿Y por qué la venganza¡Continué! Y más vale tarde que nunca. Tienes razón, al modo los amigos haciendo aparición en el peor de los momentos, y ni qué decir de la otra gente (gerentes, mamás, hermanas…); parecen tener el _timing_ perfecto para echar a perder las cosas.

_Lore__-chan_. Claro que no, ni si quiera lo pienses. Tú que me conoces desde ya hace varios años, sabes que mi computadora no es la más fiel de mis amigas, de hecho quienes estén en mi Messenger saben lo raro que es encontrarme ahí, y eso no tiene que ver con nadie; sólo con mi computadora. Lo siento por cualquier malentendido. Reitero mi admiración hacia ti como escritora, y espero no hayan resentimientos.

_Shadow Card Captor_. ¿De dónde eres? Habían dicho algunas cosas sobre el fic, menos que está guapísimo. Y ¿qué significa liarla? Gracias por el comentario, me trajo una sonrisa.

_YuMi__ HiWaTaRi_. ¡No! Jamás con otro, jamás mientras viva yo para impedirlo; ten por seguro que si no es Taito, no es nada. A mi tampoco me gusta ser tan mala con ellos, pues sufro la desesperación a la par, pero ¿qué puedo hacer si no pueden terminar? Ni modo, sólo habrá que esperar a ver cómo terminan…

¡Eso es todo! Estoy pensando en un capítulo más y el final, pues no sé qué tanto más podamos aguantar la calentura de estos dos. Lo malo es, que si lo termino¡ya no más Taito! Por lo menos por un tiempo, hasta que se me vuelva a ocurrir algo…

Gracias de nuevo por leer y por dejar review. El capítulo pasado no tuvo tantos reviews como el segundo, pero así de difícil es la vida… el caso es que ya me conocen, y sus comentarios no son en vano.

PS- Tengo muchos problemas con el editor de fanfiction-punto-net, así que los hago responsables por todos los errores de puntuación y signos (sobre todo los de exclamación e interrogación).

Sugerencias, comentarios, reclamos, regaños, elogios, etc. son bienvenidos.

¡Mantengamos vivo el fandom! TAITO FOREVER.

-_Maleysin_

¡REVIEW!


End file.
